


The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more

by MlleSween



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, S&M by Rihanna, Song fic, Storybrooke, SwanQueen all the way, set after Emma brought Marian back, there is drunk snow, there is wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleSween/pseuds/MlleSween
Summary: Song fic based on "S&M" by Rihanna. Set after Emma brought Marian back.





	The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Someone asked for a song fic based on "S&M" by Rihanna. At first I wasn't really sure about it but I'm happy the way it turned out! A big thank you to my beta. I hope you will like it!

“For God’s sake, Snow. There is not a single chance that I’m going.” The brunette said, letting her in the house. She closed the door and went to the kitchen.

“Oh come oooon, Regina! It will be fun!” Snow said, following her footsteps.

“Fun? Please dear, do tell me what you think _fun_ is.”

“Well, there is going to be our friends. And there will be music too! Come on, you haven’t been to the Rabbit Hole since FOREVER.”

“Again, do tell me your definition of _forev_ -“

“Oh stop it already. You haven’t been out since… Well… You know… Since Robin left you, you’re all by yourself. I just really think that it could be benefic for you. You’ll see, we’ll have fun! Plus I told the others you were coming. So you are.”

Regina rolled her eyes and grumbled, knowing that she had no choice.

“Okay. I suppose I can make one effort.” She said, trying not to look too annoyed.

“Yayyyy I can’t wait! Thank you, Regina. I promise you won’t regret it.”

“Don’t say things you might regret, Snow.” she said, laughing at her.

“I know I won’t.” Snow said, smiling widely.

“What time again?” Regina asked, pouring herself a glass or wine.

“8 o’clock, tonight”

“Okay then. I guess I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yes.” Snow replied, just before closing the front door.

 

Regina couldn’t believe what just happened. Once upon a time, she would’ve just snapped her or thrown a fire ball at her. But she has been so sad lately that she couldn’t be mad for something so little. Also, she and Snow were… _friends now?_ She wondered. Yeah, they were friends. It was odd but also, in a really weird and non-speakable way, comforting. And what was also odd was that she had friends. David was not only Henry’s grandfather but also a fun and kind man and she knew she could count on him if she needed something.

 

And there was Emma. The annoying blonde. The one with whom she fought many times, for so many reasons. Even when she hated her, she knew, deep down, that Emma was a good person. That she was a good mom for Henry. At first, it was unbearable to her. Knowing that she could make him happy, raise him in her own way. She just couldn’t bear it.

But years after years, she realized how good it was to have someone around for Henry. In a way, she was not alone anymore. So she accepted it. She accepted that Emma was in their life. And oh boy, what a good decision it was. Letting all this anger, all this hate towards the blonde go was the best thing she ever did. It was like meeting her again. Unless this time, she let her in. Not only in Henry’s life but also in her own. She discovered a kind and loving mother, a fun woman with weird habits and junk food. Emma was also a caring friend.

Regina count how many times the blonde came into her house just to check on her. She came after the fire. She came after the mine. She came when they were in Neverland. She came when she brought back Marian. She came when Robin left her. She was there, always has been. Of course, they still fought from time to time. It took weeks before Regina could forgive the blonde for bringing back Marian. But Emma never gave up. She came, days after days, trying to help the brunette the best she could. Regina was not angry anymore. She had no hate, no bad feelings towards Emma anymore.

Yes, Robin left her. But he did it, not because Regina was a bad person, but because he just didn’t love her enough to stay and make her happy. So he made a choice. The truth is, she now was over it. She wasn’t sad anymore. She was just alone. The closest person to her was Emma. But it wasn’t the same. She was just a friend.

Although, Regina wasn’t so sure about it. I mean, of course the blonde cared about her. But was it only as a friend? The brunette, somehow, knew that there was something else. She didn’t know what, but she knew. Does a friend look at her like that? Regina wasn’t blind. She knew that Emma checked her out a few times. She could feel her eyes on her, she could feel the tension between the two of them but she never payed that much attention because there was always a monster to destroy or a town to save. Even when she dated Robin, she knew. Because Robin never looked at her the way Emma did. But it couldn’t be _love_ , right?

Because, well, of course Regina knew that she was attractive. She was well aware of her own body. So yes, some attraction was possible from the blonde but what if there was more? Regina couldn’t deny it, Emma was beautiful. Even with that horrible jacket of hers, she was still beautiful. Her smile, her curly hair, her tight jeans, the way her ass looked in them- _“wow wait a minute.” Regina suddenly came back to reality. What was she thinking about?_ Why the hell would she think about Emma in those jeans? She was just her friend, nothing more. _“come on, Regina. Stop it. Just stop thinking about her and go get some work done already.”_ She stood up and went to her office.

 

 

It was 7 already. The brunette took her glasses off and finished her glass of wine. After checking her emails, she went upstairs to pick up some clothes.

_“what on earth am I going to wear?_ She wondered, facing her dressing.

The grey pencil skirt? No. Too formal.

The long blue dress? No. We’re talking about the Rabbit Hole, not the Met Gala.

_“Casual”_ she said to herself. _“you have to look normal, Regina. Come on.”_

Her eyes were wandering from clothes to clothes when she stopped. Emma came in her mind. If she wanted to find what was between them, she could wear something that would drive the blonde crazy. Why not do it, right?

_“it’s settled, then.”_ She said to herself, picking up the clothes.

 

 

The Rabbit Hole was crowded. Emma and her parents were already sitting there, waiting for Regina to come.

 

“Are you sure she’s coming, mom?” Emma asked, a bit concerned.

“Yes, Emma, I am. Don’t worry about it.” Snow responded to her.

“I don’t know what you said to her, to be honest. I’ve been trying to get her out for weeks now and nothing.” Emma said to her mother.

“I guess it’s my lucky day, today.” she winked at her. Emma didn’t answer.

“Oh Emma. Don’t look so concerned. She will come. I know you want to see her badly but please don’t make her that look when you see her.” She said, laughing at her daughter.

“What are you talki-“

“Oh Emma…” began David. “We are not blind, you know. We can see the way you look at her.”

She opened her mouth but couldn’t answer. So, she just stared at her parents, in deep shock, waiting for them to continue.”

“It’s okay, Emma. At first, we were a bit concerned about it but we’ve seen how Regina has changed. She is a good person, she always has been. Deep down, I knew it. And now we can all see it.”

Emma didn’t answer. How could they know? Was she so bad at hiding it? Because she tried, she really tried.

“We see the way you look at her. I’m not sure if she knows, though. But at some point, you will have to go for it. Robin wasn’t good enough for her, Hook wasn’t good enough for you. I think you might be one’s another.”

“Okay mom could you PLEASE stop already? This is so embarrass-“

 

Someone just entered.

_“you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”_ Was her only thought.

That “someone” was Regina, of course. But she was different. So different from the other days. There was no skirt, no dress. She was wearing a leather trouser with a silk shirt. And high heels, of course. She was wearing more makeup than usual: beautiful smoky eyes and red lips. She was breath-taking. Emma was speechless. Her heart started racing.

The brunette arrived at the table.

 

“David, Snow” she said, smiling.

She turned her head to face Emma.

“Emma” the way she said her name made her shiver.

“Hi, Regina” she answered, trying not to look too uncomfortable.

 

As Regina was sitting in front of the blonde, Emma tried to look somewhere else. She found her mother’s eyes staring at her. She could see that Snow was trying not to laugh. It was so embarrassing.

 

“Well Regina, you are really beautiful tonight.” Snow said

“Thank you, dear.”

“Yeah, Snow is right, Regina!” followed David. The brunette smiled at him.

“Don’t you think, Emma?” he said again.

Emma turned red and looked at her father.

“Huh… Yeah… Of course…” she said. When she dared to look at Regina, the brunette was staring at her, raising an eyebrow.

After a few seconds of silence, Snow finally talked.

“Shouldn’t we order something to eat?”

 

 

The dinner went on. They all talked, laughed and shared a lot. Emma’s shyness was definitely gone after her fourth glass of wine and she was feeling a lot better. She and Regina exchanged a few looks during the night but Emma was always the first to look away. It made Regina laugh internally. _“Tonight is really going to be fun”_ she said to herself.

Snow was a bit inebriated and it was funny to see how she was acting. Well, it was embarrassing for Emma but funny for the rest of them.

 

“Okaaaaay guys it’s already 11 and guess what?” they all looked at her, waiting for her to continue. ‘There is some good music here and you know what I saw earlier tonight?” Again, they looked at her, not having a clue of what was going on her mind. “THERE’S A MIC!” David laughed at her, but Regina and Emma looked kind of annoyed. But when Snow made the **mic drop** move, that’s when they knew they’d lost her.

“Okay okay let’s go dancing now!”

“Mooooom, please” Emma tried.

“Huh-huh, you are going too.” She said to her daughter. Regina laughed at Snow’s response, knowing that Emma was really annoyed.

Snow suddenly turned to face Regina.

“You too, your Majesty.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “There’s no way, Snow.”

“Oh, come ooooon! Don’t be such a chicken!”

“Excuse me?”

“REGINA IS A CHICKEN!” she started to scream. Emma looked at her dad desperately, asking him for some help but he was laughing so much that he didn’t care at all.

“Okay, fine!” Regina said. She stood up and the blonde looked at her, not really knowing what to do. Her parents were already on the dancefloor. She could easily stay seated.

“Come on, Miss Swan. If I go down, you go with me.”

Emma looked intensively at her for a few seconds when she finally stood up as well.

“Always.”

 

In a few seconds, they were in the middle of the room. Emma looked around her. There was a lot of people around them and she tried to find her parents. When she finally caught Snow’s gaze, she had her thumbs up and Emma managed to understand what she was saying: go for it! Emma rolled her eyes and looked away, trying not to look at Regina too much.

 

They started to dance but not too close from one another. Although, there were so many people in the room that their arms were touching each other’s sometimes. The music went a bit louder and Emma tried to relax. Her eyes finally met Regina’s. The brunette was staring at her without pronouncing a word. After a few seconds, she put her arms on Emma’s shoulders and came closer. Regina was still staring at her and she saw how Emma turned red with their sudden proximity.

“Is there something wrong, Miss Swan?” she asked

“Not at all, Madam Mayor.” Emma managed to answer. The wine helping, Emma decided to stop acting like a child and enjoying the moment.

They stayed like that for a little while, dancing on the rhythm of the songs. Regina was getting more and more confident. She could feel her look, she could feel the tension between them. She could see how Emma was undressing her with her eyes and to be honest, she did not mind at all. Emma was herself beautiful tonight, Regina couldn’t say otherwise. She was wearing a red dress that made her body look perfect.

As the night went by they grew closer and closer, not paying attention to the outside world. Regina’s hips were moving along with the rhythm. And boy, that woman had some moves. Emma’s hands were on Regina’s hips. But the more they danced, the lower her hands were moving. They were looking at each other, enjoying the moment. That Emma got all confident, Regina smirked at her.

 

“Heyyy look at the two of you!” They heard Snow, in the background, making them come back to reality. Feeling a bit embarrassed in front of her parents, Emma stepped back a little.

“I see you are enjoying the evening but it’s time to sing!” she exclaimed, raising her arms.

Emma looked at Regina, smiling because of how odd the situation was.

“Okay, Snow. Let’s see what you can do.” Regina answered. She took Snow’s arm and led her where the karaoke was. Emma followed and once they were all set, Snow decided to make this a little more fun.

“Okay guys so listen. We are going to make teams. Of course, David is with me. So that means that you guys have to team up together” she said, looking at her daughter and the brunette. “The rules are… Well... There are no rules… Just sing to your team-mate and we will judge your performance at the end!”

Regina rolled her eyes but agreed, and so did Emma.

“Perfect, let’s begin!”

 

Of course, Snow chose a full-in-love-true-love-soulmate-you-are-my-forever song to sing to David. It could’ve been cute but with all the wine Snow had, it was just funny to watch. The three of them laughed during the song and applauded when she was done.

 

“Thank you, thank you. I’m going to the bar, David can you please join me? But Regina, it’s your turn! Start already, we will be back soon.”

They walked away and Emma looked at Regina.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Regina-“

“Why, Miss Swan? Are you scared?” she asked, winking at her.

The brunette stood up and chose a song.

When the first notes started, Emma immediately recognized the song. No, it couldn’t be.

Regina walked to the stage and took the mic. She was staring at Emma. What was in her eyes? Envy? Joy? Emma didn’t know but she was ready.

 

Feels so good being bad  
There's no way I'm turning back  
Now the pain is for pleasure  
'Cause nothing can measure

 

Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more

 

Regina was playing with her. Emma knew it. She could see how the brunette was acting right now. The blonde wanted to look away, but she couldn’t. Her voice, her body, everything was calling Emma. So she just stared at her.

 

'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

 

Regina was moving, her hips were moving, her whole body was moving to the song. She was enjoying it way too much. She wanted to tease Emma.

 

'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones,  
But chains and whips excite me

 

Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more

 

'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

 

Emma was having a hard time. Regina was openly teasing her, and she liked it so much. She kept staring at Regina, her eyes darkening more and more. The blonde was turned on by her, she just couldn’t help it. Regina was so beautiful tonight. And right now, she was smoking hot, singing just for her.Regina started walking in Emma’s direction. She went down the stage and was now right in front of Emma. They were looking at each other so intensively, it was just the two of them. Regina finally sat on Emma’s lap. She was still singing, still staring at the blonde. In a few seconds, Emma had her hands on Regina’s hips. They were close already, but Regina came closer to her face. 

 

Oh I love the feeling you bring to me  
Oh, you turn me on  
It's exactly what I've been yearning for  
Give it to me strong  
And meet me in my boudoir  
Make my body say ah, ah, ah  
I like it, like it

 

'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

 

'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

 

Silence. The song was over. They were still looking at each other, a few inches apart. Regina was breathing hard. They stayed like that for a moment until the brunette finally got up from Emma’s lap.

Emma couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t move. A million questions were racing in her mind but all she could think about was kissing her.

“I’m going to take some air.” Regina said. She walked to the front door and went out. Emma stood up as well. She had to follow her. She wanted her. She wanted her lips. So, she followed her footsteps.

Once Emma was outside, she looked for Regina. She saw the brunette a few meters away, her back facing her.

Her mind was racing, her heart was beating so fast. She walked to her direction. When she arrived behind her, the blonde automatically took her by the hips and turned her around. Regina was caught by surprise, but she let her do. Their faces were only a few inches apart. The blonde couldn’t wait any longer and she leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and crashed together. Emma’s mouth was still pressed firmly onto the brunette’s lips when she felt a hand curling around her hair. Their body were now pressed together, making Regina moan against Emma’s lips. The sound of it sent waves of heat down to Emma’s spine. Inching her hand away from Regina’s hips, she allowed herself to go down to her ass, making the brunette moan again. Regina finally opened her mouth, letting Emma inside. They only broke the kiss when air was needed. They opened their eyes and stared at each other, trying to catch their breath.

 

“It was about time Miss Swan.” Regina said, smiling at Emma. The blonde couldn’t help but laugh at her.

“Yeah, it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo what do you think? :D


End file.
